


Хорошая

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Beholding Avatar Sasha James, Character Study, Gen, Sasha James Lives, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Саша Джеймс думает.О хороших, о плохих, о повышении, выскользнувшем из-под носа, о мандаринах и о себе.
Relationships: Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Хорошая

Саша Джеймс смотрит на свою фотографию с выпускного, что висит, покосившись, над телевизором, который она так ни разу и не включила с тех пор, как сняла квартиру. На фотографии она улыбается широко — всего пару дней назад сняли брекеты, — держит неудобную маленькую сумочку и готовится ответить на шутку, которую крикнул ей Ноа.  
Саша помнит, что фотографировала ее в ту ночь Каролина — за пару часов до того, как сбивчиво призналась, и неловкая выпускница Саша Джеймс начала свои вторые отношения.

Саша отворачивается от фотографии.

На подоконнике стоит мандариновое деревце — то самое, что несколько лет назад подарил ей Тим. То самое, которое за эти несколько лет дало только три мандарина.

Саша принесла их в Архивы. Отдала один Джону, второй — Мартину, третий разделила с Тимом.

— Эй, где опять твоя открывашка?

— Если ее нет ни в одном из ящиков, то она сбежала жить своей жизнью.

Тим ей нравится.

Как нравится мандариновое деревце, и чай с клубникой, и темное выпускное платье, и морковные маффины в тесной кофейне рядом с квартирой. Тим ей нравится: он забавный, он кидает ей мемы с котами и знает, какой кофе она заказывает.

Тим хороший, думает Саша.

И ей почему-то тоскливо, и хочется выгнать его и уйти на холодный сырой балкон, и выть мысленно на фонарь за окнами.

Тим ведь хороший. И Мартин хороший, и Джон.

И сама Саша, наверное, тоже.

Это ей и мешает.

— О чем думаешь?

Тим нашел всё-таки открывашку, помешав ее побегу. Он ставит сидр меж картонными коробками и садится рядом на пол.

Они всегда сидят на полу. Так веселее.

Саша открывает палочки, тянется за коробкой с карри, долго-долго выбирает из мелких рыжих кусков — а затем вздыхает. И откладывает палочки.

Тим хороший, думает она вновь.

— Я с Элайасом все же поговорила.

— О.

Тим вскидывает брови. И двигается ближе. И смотрит теперь беспокойно: ох, Тим, все эмоции крупными буквами.

— И что он сказал?

— Что это действительно было несправедливо с его стороны, но у него, — Саша усмехается, и это заставляет Тима беспокоиться только сильнее, — были причины.

— Причины, — ядовито повторяет Тим, опуская глаза в собственный карри, и палочки держит так, будто где-то за рисом прячется сам Элайас, и он готов его проткнуть. — Причины.

Саша кивает.

— Причины, — повторяет она в третий раз слово почти без смысла. — За Джона… попросили. Кто-то из старых друзей Элайаса, знаешь, эти покровители, над которыми он так трясется.

Это ведь даже не ложь.

Интересно, оценили бы это "старые друзья"?

Интересно, почему ей не жаль, что этим она сделала только хуже Джону? Видит ведь, что ему и без того трудно.

Пока Тим решает, возмутиться он хочет или спрятаться за шуткой, Саша пробует наконец карри. Он слаще, чем в прошлые разы. Интересно — повар новый, или у старого что-то случилось?

(Интересно — _почему_ ей интересно?)

— Попросили, — наконец фыркает Тим, и Саша тут же, не думая, предупреждает:

— Джон не знает, — потому что Тим хороший, но часто бьёт, не подумав; и Джон хороший, и заслужил мирной работы — хотя бы первые несколько месяцев.

Тим закатывает глаза и раскрывает наконец свою коробку с едой. Саша тянется за сидром.

Они молчат. Саша почти доедает карри.

— И все же, — тянет Тим, — что он такого сделал…

— Даже не хочу знать, — врет Саша и тянется, чтобы забрать у Тима кусок его тофу.

А вот у него не так сладко.

Она хочет знать: Элайас лишь пожал плечами и сказал, что для этой истории не время. Она хочет знать — это старое, знакомое любопытство, то самое, из-за которого она находила чужие профили в твиттере. Она хочет знать: быть может, это любопытство, что было с ней всегда, на самом деле — часть _чего-то_?

Ах если бы.

И Саша едва не давится тофу.

Ей ведь хочется, чтобы это что-то значило, ей ведь хочется, чтобы это было подтверждением (или новым пунктом "за" в мысленном списке, где все "против" выписаны так неуверенно).

Ей хочется прийти в понедельник к Элайасу гордо, связать красной нитью привычку и новые знания, заявить "я уже", заявить "я всегда". Ей хочется: она ищет закономерности в узоре пробелов в газетных колонках, скрытый смысл в чужих вздохах, и в том, что на метро опоздала, винит черную кошку.

 _Предвзятость подтверждения_ , помнит Саша. Читала когда-то.

Помнит — и все равно ночью не спит, вспоминает только детство, и школу, и колледж, с новой стороны смотрит — ищет.

Читала ли она до трёх ночи, забыв о контрольных, просто потому, что книга попадалась интересная — или же было там что-то _ещё_ , что-то _не просто_?

В понедельник Саша Джеймс не приходит к Элайасу. И во вторник тоже. А в среду заходит и, прерывая довольное приветствие, заявляет:

— Ты Оку своему неэффективно служишь.

А потом — требует:

— Ладно Джон, с ним все понятно, — ему она не поможет, с него все и началось. — Что будешь делать с Мартином? С Тимом?

Это ей и мешает.

Когда она смотрит на червя, который вгрызается Джону в руку чуть ниже локтя, — _замирает в панике, конечно же,_ — позволяет ему оставить глубокий, рваный след, заставляет себя шутить, не слышать чужого крика, не видеть дрожащей руки; Мартин — _хороший, замечательный, добрый Мартин_ — осторожно предлагает забрать у нее штопор и помочь. Саша улыбается, улыбается, улыбается — _все в порядке, справлюсь, не надо во мне сомневаться_ , — и ей трудно дышать.

Элайасу позже, среди коридора и шума сигнализации, она даже не кивает — зачем. И так все видел.

Ей холодно.

Или её тошнит.

Она запирается в кабинете Элайаса. Давит доползших редких червей, бросает "заткнись" в сторону портрета и падает возле окна.

Смотрит.

На людей внизу, на врачей, на ворону в тени.

"как ты?" — пишет ей Тим вечером.

"Херово," — не отвечает ему Саша. Думает написать "замечательно". Думает добавить туда восклицательный знак. Даже набирает "приняла несколько плохих жизненных решений" — но удаляет тут же.

Вздыхает.

И отправляет почти честное: "спать жутко хочется. сам как, не превратился еще в ходячий улей?"

"нормально"  
"если превращусь, узнаешь первой"

"о нет"  
"давай ты запрешь лучше моего соседа в квартире, меня его музыка уже достала"

"ок"  
"я уснуть не могу"  
"даже свет выключать не хочу"

Саша хмурится. Вздыхает и достает ноутбук.

"посмотрим что-то?"

"ты же спать хотела"

"резко проснулась"  
"давай, а то передумаю"

____

— Ты до невозможного беспокоишься, — замечает Элайас, открывая ей двери, — но все равно продолжаешь помогать. Даже вносишь свои коррективы. 

— Во-первых, мне интересно, — Саша обходит подернутые льдом лужи. — Во-вторых, ты далеко не все мне рассказал.

Элайас довольно хмыкает.

— В-третьих, не то чтобы я могла делать что-то еще, верно? Помогать тебе с твоей "коллекцией" или сидеть и молча наблюдать — не особо сложный выбор.

— Ты могла бы все рассказать.

— Могла бы, — соглашается Саша. Смотрит на свое кривое отражение во льду. Усмехается: — Только у тебя же наверняка был какой-то очень страшный план, как это предотвратить?

— Нет.

Они выходят за ворота Института. Джон сейчас где-то в библиотеке. Наверняка видит, как они разговаривают.

Наверняка бормочет что-то. Наверняка завтра будет вновь неумело следить за Сашей.

— Я решил рискнуть, — пожимает плечами Элайас. — Гертруда видела тебя своей преемницей. Свой выбор я, конечно, сделал давно, но… мне стало интересно. Хорошая выдалась возможность тебя проверить.

— Ах вот как, — тянет Саша. Не хочет, а все равно злится. — И как, проверил?

— Ты была бы похожа на Гертруду. Не то, что я хотел видеть в следующих архивистах.

Она смеётся.

Надо же — и вновь Саша Джеймс оказалась _слишком_ хороша.

Какая жалость. Ей стоит попробовать быть хуже в следующий раз.

Тим приносит сидр и шутит, что собирается похитить Джона, "а то бесит со своей паранойей". Мартин оглядывается беспокойно и спрашивает — Джона, Тима, Сашу, даже Рози однажды — может ли он чем-то помочь, будто склеить все обратно пытается. Джон (не) убивает Лайтнера.

Саша открывает твиттер, чтобы узнать, что же любит читать новая стажерка в артефактах.

Потом заказывает себе дешёвую цепочку для очков — с глазами. Ради смеха.

Потом Тим, лёжа у нее на полу в очередную пятницу, рассказывает ей о брате. Просто потому, что Саша спрашивает.

А потом Тим — _хороший, все еще, до сих пор, отчаянно хороший_ — скрещивает руки на груди. И отгораживается.

— Ты тоже, — говорит он сухо.

Саша вспоминает зачем-то о мандаринах в рюкзаке.

И беспомощно улыбается.


End file.
